Happy Birthday, Harry
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Harry's first off day in two months. He lets Draco have control to make up for his neglect. Slash, EWE, Established Relationship, Happy surprise ending.


**The second story for the Birthday Weekend. The first 'A Love Through Time' was for Neville's birthday. Which was a top Neville and bottom Harry. The two stories are different and not related in anyway.**  
 **I got the idea to do this from Freeform (previously ABC Family), here in the U.S., they are doing a Harry Potter birthday weekend by playing all seven movies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

He was content to lay in bed all day. Today he had no where to go and nothing pressing to do. This is his first day off in two months. Harry was going to make the most out of it.

The warm body next to his snuggled in closer. He tightened his arms and smiled. Maybe there was something to do after all. He just to convince his lover, his husband and best friend-Draco Malfoy-Potter. Though he didn't think it would be that hard.

Harry and Draco have been married since the war ended three years ago. The Light, those backstabbing traitors, lost and were now paying the price. Voldemort kept his promise and left Harry alone. They only see each other during family dinners at Malfoy manor.

"Stop thinking and go back to sleep." Draco mumbled sleepily as he turned around and draped his body over Harry's.

"Sorry, love." He whispered while stroking Draco's pale back. He turned his head and looked at the clock. "Dray, its after eight, you'll be late for work."

Draco lightly kissed Harry's chest. "I took off today. I've barely seen you in the last two months."

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head. "I know. I'm sorry, Dragon."

"It's not really your fault." The blonde muttered against his husband's skin.

"We'll do whatever you want today. I'll even make us breakfast." Harry suggested.

"Sounds good, but first I want you. Its been two months of quickies in the shower and hurried hand jobs at night." Draco complained. "I want us to take our time and see how long we can last."

Harry chuckled and laid on his back. He folded his hands behind his head then looked at his husband. "Go ahead. You can be in control."

Draco's eyes lit up in happiness. He moved to straddle Harry's hips. He leaned down to kissed Harry. Draco nibbled and sucked on Harry's bottom lip while his fingers tweaked and rolled Harry's pierced nipples. He loved Harry's piercings, the day Harry got them done Draco spent hours playing, sucking, and pulling on them.

The blonde took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his husband's mouth when Harry gasped in pleasure. He mewled when Harry sucked on his tongue in return. The sensation went straight to his already hard cock, like it always did.

Draco broke the kiss to move down Harry's body. He kissed, nipped, and licked all of the hot points along the way. Even adding a few hickeys and love bites. When he got to his destination he immediately went about teasing his beloved husband. His goal was to get Harry to beg. Harry was very stubborn and could hold out for hours if he wanted to. Draco loved the challenge.

The blonde slowly traced the vein from root to tip, occasionally adding light nips along the way. When he finally got to the dark red mushroom head, he suckled on it lightly, dipping his tongue into the slit. Several minutes later a large hand curled into the hair at the back of his head.

Draco was right, Harry thought as he fought to keep himself from begging. The last two months had been too long for them. Giving Draco control was the best idea.

Harry tightened his hand in his husband's hair, his hips jerked up as the moan vibrated his cock-head. It was his turn to moan as Draco's hot mouth descended down his cock. The sensation intensified when the head was squeezed by his husband's throat. Merlin, he loved Draco's cock sucking skills. His hips jerked again when a soft hand started squeezing and rolling his balls. He knew Draco was trying to get him to beg. He'll wait just a little bit longer.

"So good, baby." Harry groaned. He wanted his blonde on the edge with him. "I've missed that wonderful mouth and talented tongue. Come on, baby, show me just how good you are."

Draco groaned around the thick length. Harry's lust filled voice never failed to fill him with desire. He hallowed his cheeks sucking harder while increasing his pace. He tugged and squeezed Harry's balls harder and stroking the perineum firmly.

Harry couldn't hold on any longer. "Please, Draco. I need you. I need to be inside you. Need to fill you, feel your walls squeeze and milk my cock. Please."

Draco moaned and smiled around the cock in his mouth. He pulled off with an audible pop. As he straddle his husband's hips again he muttered the lube and stretching spell, groaning at the feeling. He added lube to Harry's cock before he slowly seated himself on his husband.

They moaned together as Draco's tight hot walls engulfed Harry's cock. The blonde sat on his husband's thighs as he took a moment to adjust to Harry's size.

"Please, move." Harry moaned.

Draco smiled as he placed his hands on Harry's chest; palms covering the pierced nipples. He used his hands as leverage to push himself up and down. The blonde arched his back and tilted his hips so Harry's cock would hit his prostate. He kept the pace slow wanting to last a little bit longer.

Harry loved the slow pace as it gave him the opportunity to see the lust glaze his husband's silver eyes and the pale skin blush dark red as the pleasure built. The slowness also frustrated him because it kept him on the edge. He moved one hand down to grasp Draco's cock. He stroked it slowly and firmly.

The added pleasure was driving him crazy. Draco threw his head back and moaned. He whispered Harry's name as his hips started rocking back and forth. Once he was able to get his bearing back he shifted his legs to plant his feet on the mattress. The new position allowed a deeper penetration. He changed his pace, slamming himself down on his husband's cock. They shared another moan as Harry's firm strokes matched Draco's pace.

The sensation became too much for both. They came simultaneously yelling each other's name. Draco collapsed on Harry, who wrapped his arm tightly around him. They laid there panting, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck as the high started to fade.

"I love you, Dragon." Harry whispered as he stroked soothing circles up and down Draco's back.

"I love you too." Draco replied and kissed Harry's neck.

When he could move his limbs again Draco shifted to get an envelope out of his beside drawer. He handed it over to Harry. Harry sat up and opened it. He pulled out a small black and white grainy photo.

"I got it done the muggle way." Draco explained.

Harry looked at the picture one more time before a huge grin split his face.

"Really?"

"Yes. Eight weeks along. Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry kissed Draco deeply. He pulled apart and shifted to rub his husband's belly. This was his favorite gift.

~Fin~


End file.
